1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of sport and exercise devices and more particularly relates to a portable personal training and exercise device which utilizes a cable and pulley mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years personal training and exercise devices have become very popular among the general public. Many different types of personal training and exercise devices including fixed, stationary and portable types, have been designed and introduced by various manufacturers. However, existing personal training and exercise devices are often cumbersome, expensive or difficult to operate and maintain.
It is always desirable to provide a new design and construction of a portable personal exercise device that can provide various exercise options with a wide range of resistance. It is also desirable to provide a new design and construction of a portable personal exercise device that utilizes a cable and pulley mechanism which is easy to operate and maintain. It is further desirable to provide a new design and construction of a portable personal exercise device that is compact, lightweight, and relatively inexpensive.
The present invention is directed to a portable personal training and exercise device with a cable and pulley mechanism.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and unique design and construction of a portable personal exercise device that can provide various exercise options with a high degree of variation in the resistance provided to the user.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a new and unique design and construction of a portable personal exercise device that utilizes a cable and pulley mechanism that is easy to use and maintain.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and unique design and construction of a portable personal exercise device that is compact in size, lightweight, and costs relatively less to produce.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the portable personal training and exercise device has a base assembly, a pole assembly and a cable and pulley assembly. The base assembly has two parallel main platforms and a tilt mechanism for holding a pivotally mounted base tube in different orientations including at least a vertical orientation. The pole assembly includes one extension pole and one attachment pole and connection sleeves for interconnecting the poles and also to the base tube of the base assembly. The cable and pulley assembly has a housing mounted on the attachment pole of the pole assembly for housing a cable and pulley mechanism therein. The cable and pulley mechanism has two coaxial pulleys rotatably mounted on a common single stationary shaft, each spring biased for rewinding a cord onto the pulley. The cable and pulley assembly also includes a tension adjustment unit with an adjustment knob for adjusting the resistence of the pulleys from outside of the housing of the cable and pulley assembly. A user may pull the cord of the pulleys for exercising various muscles of the user and adjust the resistence force of the cord at an appropriate level suitable to the user.
The present invention has many novel and unique features and advantages. It provides a new design and construction of a portable personal exercise device that offers a wide range of exercise options with a high degree of variation in resistance provided to its user. It also provides a new design and construction of a portable personal exercise device that utilizes a cable and pulley mechanism which is easy to operate and is also easy to maintain. It further provides a new design and construction of a portable personal exercise device that is light in weight, compact in size, and low in cost.